Madeline
by chefke
Summary: Every action has a reaction. For the many vibrant characters in this story their reactions and choices they make will alter the very course of history, changing the timeline and leaving chaos in its wake. Lies and deception filter down from generation to generation and leaves the young ones today wondering what the hell happened at Hogwarts in the seventies. Dramione Sev&Cissa OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beached and Broken**

 _"In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines_  
 _Lived twelve little girls in two straight lines_  
 _In two straight lines, they broke their bread_  
 _And brushed their teeth and went to bed._  
 _They left the house at half past nine_  
 _In two straight lines in rain or shine-_  
 _The smallest one was Madeline."_

 _― Ludwig Bemelmans, Madeline_

* * *

Hermione Granger sat distractedly with a book resting on her knees, her sunglasses shielding her eyes from the July sun. It should have been the perfect day to run out into the water and splash about. At 82℉ **_(28C)_ **degrees it was hot enough that she wanted to rush into the cool blue waters but her mood was so far from the other happy teenagers frolicking on the beach she felt compelled to stay at the small cafe on the boardwalk. She was currently hidden under a large umbrella at a table she had purchased for the day.

If she was going to be miserable she was at least going to be miserable at one of the nicest beaches in Bulgaria. The Asparukavo Beach was most noted for its clean and tranquil beaches. She had spent the second half of her fourth year at Hogwarts begging her parents to take her to Bulgaria for the summer. They had only conceded once they found out there was a boy involved and she wasn't on another magical museum trip. They had been equally excited when they found out there was a dentist conference for a new product line that was simply revolutionary to the field of Dental X-Rays. Her family was an odd sort.

She had barely seen them at all the first day they got to Bulgaria. They had begged her to come to see the new X-ray machine and it's keynote speakers but Hermione was to busy gluing her face to her boyfriend, Victor. Victor was… he was complicated. While Victor was certainly an enlightened fellow, his parents were not. His mother _hated_ Hermione and his father pretended she didn't exist. Victor did have a ten-year-old sister who adored Hermione and Hermione she. Elena was a sweet thing that was obsessed with everything pink.

While the two girls couldn't be any more different, they were in fact very much the same. Elena was a lover of books and animal rights. She fought with her parents constantly on blood status laws in their country and Elena had secretly confided in Hermione that she hoped one day to find a muggle to settle down with just to stick it to her parents. Hermione laughed and gave her directions to her parent's conference. She was a spitfire, much like Hermione but she was also obsessed with pink and boys and anything to do with pop culture. Hermione wished she could be as normal as little Elena Rosa Krum.

Victor spent his late afternoons and evenings training for Quidditch and the entire mornings and early afternoons with Hermione. The two had barely more than a couple of kisses but Hermione spent all day pining for him when he wasn't with her. She felt like one of her roommates at Hogwarts. She obsessed with what she wore and how she wore it. It had gotten so bad that her Mum had taken her shopping the day before they left for Bulgaria to purchase a more 'relaxed' look.

All in all the first week of July was coming to a brilliant close when Elena innocently suggested inviting her family to their home for dinner. Hermione and Victor had been saying their farewells to his family as they were leaving for lunch. The room that had been bustling with movement and chatter had gone silent in the second the suggestion had left Elena's glossed lips.

"Who is Dr. Granger, Elena?"

Mr. Krum looked livid and Mrs. Krum looked mortified. She was having a luncheon of sorts with several of her friends who were now all giving her disgusted looks.

"Hermione's father of course," Elena responded with as much chipper and enthusiasm as she would talk about the latest music from muggle America. Hermione had learned way more than she ever planned to about Aerosmith and Madonna from Elena in the past week and during her visit to Hogwarts to watch the tasks. "Her parents are both successful Doctors in England. Did you not know that? You really should have asked. They're fascinating people, Father."

Mr. Krum's face took on an odd reddish hue and Mrs. Krum looked as if she was struggling to breathe air in the temperature charmed controlled room. After her friend, a woman with an atrocious looking hat finished fanning the woman, she stuttered as she tried to produce a sentence of coherent thought. "Elena… dear… you have… spoken to these-"

"They are her parents, mother." interrupted Victor. "I do not see the problem with Elena seeing her parents. We are set to have lunch with them tomorrow." Hermione smiled shyly at Victor, his English had greatly improved over the year.

Her parents were thrilled to have lunch with Victor. Victor enjoyed their lack of magical sports knowledge and had made it his responsibility to educate them. Her mother had predictably, shown no interest in Quidditch but her father was obsessed. The two had even come up with new plays for the game while Hermione and her mother talked about her schooling and different random things.

"They are muggles!" his father spat.

"They are kind and compassionate Healers that you haven't bothered to get to know."

"Dr. Granger even got rid of my toothache that the Healer couldn't!" piped up Elena.

Mrs. Krum put her dainty wrist to her forehead and dropped dramatically to a nearby chaise. She was wailing about muggles and diseases and her poor daughter.

Mr. Krum looked, if possible, even more furious. Hermione was revolted by their ignorance and intolerance but kept her face expressionless, she knew full and well that everything she did was going to be repeated and she didn't want to give anyone a reason to say anything bad about her. Bulgarian reporters were no less pushy than British reporters but they did tell the truth. Hermione tried to avoid them as much as possible, which was hard when she spent most of her free time with Victor.

"I want her _out_ , Victor! She is poisoning your dear sestra!" the old man shouted. The argument quickly shifted into infuriated Bulgarian. Hermione, who spoke a little Russian, was able to pick up every seventh or eighth word. Even if she had not been able to understand bits of the language the volume and hand motions made it clear Hermione and her blood status was no longer welcome in the Krum household.

Hermione's mobile buzzed in her pocket. Her parents had splurged and gotten her one for the summer, a good choice as it turned out. She flipped open her Motorola StarTEC and answered when she saw it was her mum.

"Hermione?"

"Yes."

"You're late. Your father and I were beginning to worry. Is everything alright?"

 _No, Mum. I finally found a boy that liked me back and his bigotted family is ruining everything, including the lunch I am currently late for._ Hermione noticed the room had gone quiet as she began to formulate a response to her mother.

"Mum, everything is fine. I'm just running a bit late. I'll see you soon."

"You have the address, right? I don't want you to get lost, sweetheart."

"I won't."

"Say hello to Victor and his parents. Oh, and also that darling sister of his. Your father and I sense a fellow DDS in the making!" Her mum was chuckling as Hermione hung up their short call. She gently put her mobile back in her pocket and looked up to see the entire room staring at her. Victor was smiling, however, the rest of the room with the exception of Elena was awestruck.

"What… What is that contraption?" Mr. Krum jabbed a finger at her pocket. Hermione held back a smile. Funny, wizards treated Muggle technology the way muggles treated magic, with fear and trepidation.

"It's called a mobile." There was a short silence as the room stared at her warily.

"What does it do?" whispered one of the guests. She was eyeing Hermione's pocket as if it might suddenly explode.

"It's much like Floo, without the mess and hassle. Every mobile has a number and the mobile keeps a record of all the numbers I use. When someone wants to reach me, they just find the person's name and mobile will call them. If they are busy I can leave a message and the person can pick it up later and call me back." The room was stunned into silence.

"You know how to work one of these… things?" asked Mr. Krum. He was clearly impressed by Hermione's rudimentary knowledge of her mobile phone.

"The basics. They come with instruction manuals. Most people don't read them as everything is pretty much self-explanatory, but I do. I like reading."

"How much do-" Mr. Krum was cut off by his irate wife.

"I will not have that child or her talking abomination in my home a moment longer. Victor escort her out!" Mrs. Krum turned and stalked out of the room.

Hermione felt her cheeks redden and had to use all of her willpower not to stare at her shoes in embarrassment. There was nothing wrong with her. She was just as magical as any other Witch or Wizard. They had no more right to magic than she.

She repeated this mantra in her head several times until she was calm. She leaned on her toes and kissed Victor on his cheek.

"Victor, it seems you have a family matter to attend to. I'm going to meet my parents for supper. We'll meet again, tomorrow?" Victor nodded and escorted her out, apologizing profusely as they walked. Hermione waved him off with his promises to make it up to her the next day.

Hermione took a sip of her drink. That had been two days ago. Victor had since owled back her sweater that she left in his home. There was no note and there was no explanation as to his sudden absence. She wasn't stupid, she knew what the sweater meant. She had sobbed enough tears into the sweater for it to mean anything else. The Daily Prophets headline following him to tryouts out of the country only made it worse. Only made hundreds of questions swirl around her head.

That had been the first day, on the second her parents had taken the day off of the conference to spend the day with their daughter. Her mother took her to the movies and they ate as much ice cream as they could before they felt like they would puke. His father had repeatedly offered to give Victor crooked dentures as well as a false cavity. She hugged her parents content that she would always have her slice of happiness with her Granger family. She wrote to Ron and Harry telling them of her fun time in Bulgaria not mentioning Victor. Ginny picked up on it right away and sent back a book called, '101 Hexes for the Exes in Your Life.' Hermione had already read it from front to back with her giggling mother.

Her mother had finally convinced her to put down the 'magical genitalia decapitation book,' and read some good old trashy romance novels. Hermione looked out longingly to the beach she and Victor were supposed to be enjoying. Instead, she was forcing herself to be content reading 'Katherine's Midnight Visitor' on the boardwalk while nursing a very freshly broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hiding in Plain Sight**

Draco sat on a custom velour chaise with his feet up on a matching coffee table. The paisley red and green hues reminded him of Christmas, which reminded him of home, which made him physically sick. There was an actual psychopath in his home. He was torturing and murdering people in his living room, the room he played as a child, all because of the Witches and Wizards parentage. Draco's mother had taken him on a 'vacation' once the Dark Lord had started filleting people on their dinner table, during dinner.

Draco had choked on the meat he had been eating and threw up all over the table. His mother had discreetly cleaned his mess and excused them from the table. That night his parents had the first row he had ever witnessed them having. The next morning the two were portkey bound for Bucharest to visit an old friend of his mother's, leaving his livid father behind.

So far, it had been a pleasant trip so far. They were in a Muggle populated area so he was forced to wear bloody Muggle clothes. There were no Witches or Wizards who stared or gawked at him. He was generally ignored and not treated like he was about to murder someone's children, so that was nice….

The first couple of days were spent just relaxing with his mother, however, she soon grew bored and began to shop. Her favorite hobby if Draco was being honest. The Dark Lord's relocation to their home had caused her to cancel many of her favorite social gatherings and clubs and she was not happy about her hard-earned social life crumbling before her eyes. Draco watched his mother take her frustrations out on their Gringotts account while he retreated into books and studies that Severus had given him at the end of the school year along with the good advice to keep his nose down and blend in with the walls. Advice his actual father had not even bothered giving him.

The Pureblood heir swung his long legs over the chaise and picked up the book he had discarded earlier. He was scared. Hell, he was bloody terrified. He had voiced these concerns to Severus and his godfather had winced and warned him that things were only going to get infinitely worse. Draco tried his hardest to concentrate on the coloring of spells and their meanings but his mind was only serving to distract him. He stood up and began to pace the small study he had been given to do school work. He had yet to meet his mother's friend and he had growing suspicion that whoever he or she was, it was someone the Dark Lord would not approve of.

Draco had found several Muggle things about the house and several books belonging to the Prince family line before his mother had hidden anything that could aid in his discovery of the real owner's identity. There were two doors on the second floor of the villa that was locked that no charm or _Bombarda Maxima_ would open. He knew there was a basement but he could find no door or access point to gain entrance.

The overall style and character of the house were not personalized. Draco found it to be reminiscent of the neighborhood and country they were in. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was that there were no paintings or photographs anywhere in the home. There was plenty of ceiling to floor windows but not a single muggle or wizarding photograph or painting. All of the statues were abstracts and the decor was mainly potted plants. The balcony on the second floor housed an impressive selection of international varieties of aconite. After his mother insisted they would be staying through August, Draco began to research the Wolfsbane potion and work on brewing it. He was planning on putting it in stasis when he was done and giving it to Severus at the start of the term. Some extra credit should finally put him above Granger's test scores.

Having a father on the board of your school meant that your scores always had to perfect. Lucius Malfoy knew the school's educational standing and would not stand for the embarrassment of a below outstandingly graded son. The majority of his summers were spent with tutors studying for the next term and cultivating relationships with the proper families. Having connections meant everything to the Malfoys, after all. It was exhausting.

His friends were all the same. Crabbe and Goyle usually spent the time allotted to them with free tutoring from Draco. Most people assumed Crabbe and Goyle followed him because of politics when in reality it was fierce loyalty. Draco had been helping his two roommates pass classes since first year when they had expressed their fear of failing out of Hogwarts on the train ride to Hogsmeade.

These days Blaise and Theo had their noses stuck up foreign witches skirts and could speak of little else. Prior to that, they were obsessed with Wizengamot trials and politics. Two things Draco abhorred. He had been close to Pansy until the end of their third year. She had fancied herself in love with Draco and he had been studiously avoiding her since.

Millicent was always good for a conversation about Quidditch or a study partner. She had dreamed of playing Quidditch since she was a little girl, but her parents wouldn't allow her. They were convinced she would never marry if men saw her as one of the boys and Pansy agreed with them. She also liked to point out that her physique was closest to Crabbe than Pansy or Astoria's. Millie usually stormed out of the dorm and ran laps around the Quidditch pitch with either Crabbe or Goyle to keep her miserable company.

Starting their second year, Draco would play a round of intense Quidditch with her every year for her birthday and as her Christmas gift as well. The first year he had asked Severus for permission slips for himself and Millie to go to the Quidditch pitch after dark had raised his godfather's eyebrows into his hairline. After a lengthy explanation as to why a second-year boy needed alone time with a second-year girl and uncomfortably long chat from his godfather about birds and bees, he had been given the permission each year without a fuss.

Sophia Roper was a terribly shy girl that barely left the dorm she shared with the other girls. Pansy had mentioned multiple times that she was homesick and cried every night. Daphne Greengrass was family and obsessed with the art of healing.. She wanted to be known for her reputation as a Healer. Blaise liked to point out that there was slim to none chance that her parents would ever allow her to be anything other than a housewife. Pity, she hadn't been sorted in Ravenclaw. Her parents would have written her off and let her pursue her dream.

Tracey Davis was always there to help anyone with their homework, be it a classmate in a different house or a first year. She had never been heckled for helping other students from other houses because she had helped most of the Slytherin house at some point. Draco knew that Severus had tried to discourage her on several occasions but she had not heeded her warnings. Severus was worried she would draw the wrong kind of attention and given what Draco had seen the Dark Lord do to blood traitors he worried for Tracey and her need to help others.

Reminding himself of the Dark Lord when they had left the UK to avoid him soured his mood to the point that reading no longer helped. After a short swim in the pool he became restless. It was only eleven. He had finished his homework already and was halfway through his potions work for the upcoming year. After checking on his Wolfsbane potion he decided he wanted to head out. He wanted to see things, to go places! After leaving a note for his mother on the study desk, he trudged on his Muggle clothes, feeling much like he was playing dress up and headed outside to discover Romania.

Draco walked slowly through the Romanian version of Diagon Alley unimpressed with their selection. He wanted a few things to help his potion brewing and no one had it and when he asked for it they made derogatory comments about rich children and their purchasing habits. Draco walked up and down the vendors very aware that he was sneering at the owners of said vendors. He was almost at the end of the unimpressive line when he saw a small white gold bracelet with Quidditch charms on it. He picked it up experimentally and cast several charms to ensure its authenticity. He purchased it without thinking and kept walking. Millie would love this. It was feminine and-

Jewelry.

He couldn't buy a girl jewelry unless he had express permission from his father and unless he was courting her for marriage. He fingered the bracelet in his robes mournfully. Maybe he could get someone else to gift it to her? Maybe he could post it to her anonymously? His ideas were shot down one by one as he realized that the charms were personalized and she would have known it was from Draco. She also needed to be able to explain such a nice bracelet to her parents. While Millie wasn't poor, she definitely could not afford the bracelet he had just so carelessly purchased.

Draco hurried back to the front of the alley if he hurried he would make it back home before his mother did. He was so immersed in his thoughts about Millie's bracelet, he didn't see a hand fly out of a dark corner between two stalls until it had already yanked him into dark, narrow side street. The bright afternoon light was gone immediately and Draco was face to face with an old crone with only three yellow crooked teeth.

"Malfoy." he rasped. Draco startled backward fumbling for his wand.

"I don't-" Draco's wand dropped to the floor with a clatter, utterly useless next to his feet.

"DON'T LIE TO ME BOY! YOUR FATHER BETRAYED US ALL! HE SOLD US ALL TO THE OATH BREAKERS AND BLOOD TRAITORS!" Draco flattened himself against the wall as the Wizard spewed spit and venom in his face. He whipped out his wand and began to wave it in front of his face. Draco could feel the blood drain from his face. This man was unhinged. This man was unhinged and waving a wand at him. His wand was on the floor. His wand was on the bloody floor. Shite. Shite. Shite.

"THE DEATH TO THE LOT OF YOU I SAY!" Draco wondered why no one outside this dark alcove had heard the man yelling. The man's waving got more frantic as he shouted obscenities that made little to no sense.

"Long for the bottoms. Crucio. The cup or the Snake. The death of the snake. The locket. Where is the locket? WHERE IS THE LOCKET?"

"I don't know what locket you're talking about!"

"What's in your pocket? Show me your pocket!" Draco showed him the bracelet and after he grunted angrily Draco shoved the bracelet back into the safety of his trousers.

"The Locket. The locket. WHERE IS THE LOCKET?" He advanced on Draco without warning until his wand tip was under his throat. His rotting breath making Draco want to wretch.

"I don't know", he whispered. The man's eyes focused for a moment and Draco could have sworn there was recognition in his familiar grey eyes. Deciding to go for the chance of the man having some semblance of sanity Draco spoke again with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Listen, you seem to be having a rough day. I've got a pocketful of galleons that will help you get on your feet. Sons shouldn't suffer the sins of their fathers, right?" Especially when your father enslaved himself and his family to a crazy person's cult.

Whatever he said was the wrong thing to say because the man's eyes turned wild and dark instantly. "So like your father, are you? Going to shit on the world and watch it burn? Going to send my brother to Azkaban while you sit at home on your mountains of GALLEONS?"

Draco dropped and made to scrambled for his wand. He bet Potter and his friends never got into this trouble. Their parents hadn't thrown anyone into Azkaban.

"AV-" the crazed man began to scream just as Draco's fingers closed around his wand. Now what? What the bloody hell was he supposed to do against a crazed adult wizard? He hadn't even taken his O.W.L.'s yet! As he panicked he thought of what every student in his year would do. Granger could probably bloody apparate already. He thought bitterly. It was the last thought he had before his feet were yanked out from under him and he screamed in terror and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hospitals and Muggles**

Hermione was attempting to fish a cherry out of the bottom of her glass. Her sandal-clad feet were crossed daintily on the floor, her blue sundress fluttering around her ankles. The waiter had been keeping her with a full supply of drinks all day. Her parents had gone back out to the conference at her request. Today was one of the most pivotal parts of the convention and she didn't want them to miss it. Her parents had set her up that morning at her cozy niche on the boardwalk and then hurried into their cab towards the Crescent Conventions Center.

She cheered in triumph when she finally got the cherry out and plopped it into her mouth. She deserved a prize for her hard effort, she mused. Something big and wrapped with a bow, or no bow. Maybe a spell book? Or that history book on Slytherin mythology and famous Muggleborns that were sorted into the house of serpents. She had seen it in Flourish and Blotts but was too embarrassed to actually purchase it with the Weasley's last year when she had gone. She was musing what Draco Malfoy's reaction would be to a Muggleborn sorted into his coveted house when a loud bang of gun ricocheted through her ears.

Instinctually, Hermione dropped to the floor, or at least she thought she did until she felt something heavy drop on top of her and way her down. Hermione knocked over the table and dragged the heavy body on top of her down with her. Her grandfather had served in Royal Majesty's Navy and had taught her a thing or two about guns and emergency situations. Like the fact that the stranger on top of her was leaking a thick substance that Hermione knew to be blood. She flipped the bloodied stranger off of her back and pulled out her mobile dialing 150 for the Bulgarian Paramedics.

"Zdrasti. Moʐyetye li da mi pomognyetye?"

"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. I have a gunshot wound victim at the Asparukavo Beach. I am at the Oospekyah Cafe."

"Oospekyah?"

"Yes."

"We send ambulance."

"Thank you Ma'am." Hermione hung up and turned to have her first proper good look at the bleeding victim that had likely saved her life in the shooting. He was face down on the pavement his pebbled blue polo and white shorts stained with blood. She had to use all of her limited strength to flip him over. As she heaved she noticed that his grey trainers were streaked with red. That was the last thought in her mind before he flipped him over and she froze in shock.

Underneath dirt and blood was a pale faced, white haired Draco Malfoy. Seeing her schoolyard bully's bloodied face and now being covered in his blood as well, Hermione did the only thing her voice would allow her to. She screamed.

"Pomosht! Pomosht!" Hermione screamed the Bulgarian word for help over and over until she felt a pair of strong arms lift her off of Malfoy. She had at some point been holding a compress, fashioned as her shawlover his arm that was currently the main source for the majority of his bleeding.

"Hermione! Hermione! You need to calm down! You need to back away so the paramedics can help this boy!" Hermione's father was gripping her arms attempting to calm his hysterical daughter.

"Dad?" Her eyes widened with recognition once she realized the arms holding her belonged to her father. There was shouting all around her in fast and fluid Bulgarian. She was too dizzy to understand most of it.

"Hermione, honey are you hurt?"

"No, just-"

"Oh thank god-" her father exhaled hugging his daughter close. Hermione looked over his shoulder in time to see them loading Draco into a ambulance.

"No!" She screamed. Her father held her back as she attempted to run towards the boy who she had punched in the face two years prior.

"Hermione, love, they need to help the boy. They're looking for his parents now." her mother had just arrived and had bent down on the floor to join in their family hug. "You scared us honey. We heard about a shooting and we feared the worst. Your father-"

"Mum, I know him from school. He doesn't have any family here. I think he got splinched. You, know he apparated wrongly." Her parents exchanged a concerned look. Her mother stood swiftly and rushed after the paramedics as they were closing the ambulance with an unconscious Draco inside. After several seconds of frustrated hand movements they opened the doors again to allow her mother inside.

"Can you stand Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "We're going to go to the rental car. Your Mum is going to call with the exact hospital they took him to and we're going to get you checked out for a concussion. Okay? Can you do that for me, honey?"

Hermione nodded mutely as her dad gently pushed her towards their light blue rental car. He pulled out of the spot as her Mum called with directions to the hospital. He nodded as he took the directions and then hung up.

"Sweetie, your seatbelt." Hermione pulled the seatbelt over her chest. A sharp pain radiated in her collarbone as she reached over, she inhaled sharply earning a concerned look from her dad.

"Looks like X-rays are in order for you as well."

Her father wove in and out of traffic until they got to a bright orange sign that said EMERGENCY ROOM. Her father helped her into the entrance and sat her down before rushing to the front desk. Hermione's head felt heavy and she felt her eyelids droop. As she fell she remembered when Draco had been thrown across her table her head had hit the floor pretty hard.

"Crap." And then everything went dark.

Draco woke up screaming. He could feel hands restraining him and a bright light in his eyes. He continued to scream, terrified of the crazy man with grey eyes who was trying to murder him.

"Please. Please calm down, sir. You've been in an accident. We're here to help you." Draco looked into the eyes of the face in front of him to find not deranged grey, but a murky warm brown. She was wearing a suit with a floral shirt underneath. There was a Muggle standing over him. A real Muggle.

He swirled around, terrified. Where the bloody hell was he? There were people staring at him wearing white trousers and tunics, more Muggles?. He began to panic. Was he in the Janus Thickey ward? Had the grey-eyed man cursed him until his mind gave out?

The woman muttered something that sounded like Slavic to one of the white-clothed men that was surrounding him. The male shook his head and responded with a resounding no.

"Sir, he's just woken up in a strange place and he's terrified. My daughter is a classmate of his. Allow me to calm him while you wait outside. It will only be a moment or two." Draco looked at the hunking man. He had grey eyes. He shrunk back into the cot, he could hear a rattling sound but he wasn't sure where it was coming from.

"You're scaring him! _Leave_!" The room emptied immediately. The woman fussed over him as a house elf would. She tucked his bed sheet in and checked his forehead with the back of her hand."

"Hello. My name is Doctor Granger. Doctor means I am a Healer in the... Muggle world. You were in an accident and my daughter found you. She says you are in the same class in Hogwarts. Do you understand anything I am saying?" Draco was looking at the woman feeling as if someone had confunded him. Did she just say, Granger? As in Hermione Granger? Potter's bloody-

The door swung open and another white outfitted person came in.

"Ma'am your daughter has passed out in the waiting room. Your husband is with her. We understand if you would like to leave-"

"And leave him with no adult in a strange hospital in a strange country where he does not speak the language? I think not. My husband is more than capable of taking care of my daughter. Thank you very much. Now out!" The woman scampered out.

"Wretched Nurses. I swear they're more unhelpful than usual in this country than in England." Doctor Granger muttered.

"What is a nurse?"

"They are trained aides for Doctors. They are _supposed_ to be the heights of patient care, however, most insist they don't get paid well enough to take care of their patients. You don't join the medical field for pay. You join to help people." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Draco contemplated her response." Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital in Varna, Bulgaria. You appeared on the Asparukavo Beach bleeding. You had several lacerations and were treated on the way to the hospital. I know magic is faster but my husband and I don't know how to reach the magical medical professionals. At least not in this country." Draco nodded at her explanation. It still didn't explain how he made it into another country and how he apparated at all. He hadn't had a burst of unexplained magic since he was eight.

"Would you like to tell me your name, young man?" Draco fervently hoped Granger wasn't the type to write home and cry to Mummy about the other children in school bullying her.

"Draco Malfoy." he murmured. The look on her face changed the moment she said his name. Draco waited for the sneers and the looks to start and he clenched his eyes shut hoping his mounting migraine wouldn't worsen with mother hen shouting. After a moment or two of silence, he opened his eyes to see her doubled over with silent laughter. "Ummm… I'm sorry. Is there something amusing?"

"Oh, no. I… just… Oh, god, Hermione spent an entire summer in secret self-defense lessons hoping to punch you the next time you bullied her. I had to ground my husband and my daughter when I received a letter from Professor McGonagall that she had punched you." She wiped several tears from eyes.

"Yeah, well I still have the mark." His fingers ghosted corner of his eye where a faint scar reminded him constantly of the accuracy of Granger's right hook.

"As you should, bullying is a terrible thing to do. Especially since it's generally something out of a person's control. I'm going to assume it was because we aren't magical?" Draco lowered his eyes to his fingers. How was this woman able to make him feel like a five-year-old caught with his fingers in the cookie jar?

"Don't worry. Hermione and I don't hold grudges. It's my husband you should worry about." as if on cue because Draco's life was now a bloody joke, an unconscious Hermione was wheeled in and set on a cot on the right side of Draco. A tall man no older than his own father followed behind an agitated man in the short white coat.

"White coat means Doctor. Doctor means Healer." Dr. Granger muttered from where she was hovering over her daughter.

"And you're sure we shouldn't run an additional CT?"

"No, Doctor Granger. I think your daughter just experienced a local head trauma. She should be awake in forty to forty-five minutes."

"Thank you Dr. Pkelfnav. You have a good day."

"And to you, Doctor and Doctor Granger. I'll be back in an hour or two to check on my two patients." The Healer… doctor left with a flourish, sealing the door behind him. Draco suddenly felt very nervous when Doctor. Granger's stern brown eyes met his.

"So, dear. Who is Hermione's friend from Hogwarts that we have never heard about but saw fit to fracture her collarbone and give her a concussion?"

"That would be Draco Malfoy, dear. He is in the Slytherin house, remember?" Draco felt himself slither under his blankets like the proverbial snake he was. He was also suddenly very aware that he was in another country and none of the Muggles knew who he was. His parents had no idea where he was and he could disappear and no one would ever find him.

"Yes. Yes, I believe do." Her father's eyes were dark and menacing. Draco breathed in for what he feared would be the last time.

* * *

AN: Hey, I really wanted to upload two chapters this week (that's my goal) but apparently having strep and working two jobs isn't ideal for my writing and posting schedule. Hope you all have a lovely Thanksgiving filled with family, fun, and laughter.

Thank you to my lovely beta Mrs Ren, she betaed the first 13 chapters. She has a new muggle AU Dramione called Amorous that's insanely addictive.

-C


End file.
